Variable gain amplification can be common in both the transmitter and receiver blocks of communications systems. On the receiver, input signals can span a wide range of amplitudes. The receiver may use gain settings in order to properly amplify and decode the input signal information. On the transmitter side, the gain of the transmitter signal levels may be adjusted in order to improve signal fidelity, optimize power consumption, and/or reduce interference on the receiver terminals.